1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens system with a wide field of view, and more particularly to a miniaturized optical lens system with a larger field of view.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the optical lens system has been widely applied in different industries, especially in the industries of the mobile phone cameras, network cameras, automotive lenses, image monitoring, entertainment electronics and so on, and the electronic sensor of a general digital camera is typically a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. Due to advances in semiconductor manufacturing, the pixel size of sensor has been reduced continuously, and miniaturized optical lens systems have increasingly higher resolution. Therefore, there's an increasing demand for an imaging lens system with better image quality.
Lens systems used in vehicles, image monitoring and electronic entertainment devices usually need a larger field of view since they need to capture a wider range of images at a time. The conventional lens systems with a larger field of view mostly consist of a front lens group with negative refractive power and a rear lens group with positive refractive power, forming a so-called Inverse Telephoto structure, which can provide a wide field of view, such as the optical lens system described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,955. Although the Inverse Telephoto structure can obtain a wide field of view, it is difficult to correct aberrations of the system due to the fact that the rear lens group only consists of one lens element. Moreover, in recent years, with the popularity of the vehicle rear view system, the wide field of view optical lens system with a high resolution has become a trend in the market. Therefore, the present invention is aimed at providing a wide field of view optical lens system which can provide great image quality without make the total track length of the optical lens system too long.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the aforementioned disadvantages.